


To Walk A Mile

by Aramirandme81



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Feet, Gen, Shoes, me being me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You never know a man until you’ve walked a mile in his shoes.’<br/>That’s how the saying goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Walk A Mile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



> I was asked to do something about ‘feet’. This is what came out when I shook my brain.

‘You never know a man until you’ve walked a mile in his shoes.’

That’s how the saying goes.

 

Olaf primarily wears flip-flops. The kind with the ‘hook’ between the toes, and actually does do the flip flop sound they are named after. Nice and breezy.

Anders really hates that hook because they annoy the delicate skin between his toes somehow. And well that ‘flip-flop’ sound gets annoying rather fast and he could never wear them almost all year, not only would they get too cold, but he doubts his clients would take him serious.

 

Mike wears some kind of workman-boots. They are big, with lots of laces and buckles to keep them in place no matter what, a good thick sole to isolate you so you don’t get shocked by live wires or get nails through them, and hard topped noses so you don’t crush your feet if you drop the hammer or worse on them.

Anders has never been a fan of wearing boots. They always make him feel trapped and ‘strapped in’ somehow. The laces and buckles take forever to do up, and you always miss one or tighten them too much or not enough. The thick soles might grant him additional height, but they also make him feel isolated from the earth itself which he does not like. He can see the idea of the safety cap over the toes, but he just feels trapped and his feet can’t breathe in all the material that makes his feet sweat and weigh a ton.

 

Ty is a bit of a dark horse when it comes to shoes. Because he will wear both trainers, bike shoes and safety shoes. Trainers for running or when he’s really casual, bike shoes for, yes you guessed it: biking, and his black safety shoes from his fridge repairman days for just walking because apparently he likes them.

Anders might kind of like trainers for their comfort but the smell of them... no. Too many hours pounding away at the pavement have left them with a faint but permanent smell of sweat, because even if Ty runs cold he still sweats. Bike-shoes? No way in hell is Anders being caught dead in them, and besides why would he wear shoes that are never meant for walking in anyway? They might not have the ‘boot’-part or all that many buckles, but the safety shoes still makes him feel trapped, isolated and feels heavy and clumsy.

 

Axl wears sneakers or trainers which you know really...not that much difference. They are worn, troth out, dirty and smelly with the laces often broken and then tied back together.

No, just no. 

Actually you might want to make that: Heeeeell no.

 

Another saying goes: “You have some mighty big boots to fill.”

But here’s the thing, about both sayings really: with a pair of extra and thick socks Anders can wear and walk in Ty’s shoes if he has too, all of them even the bike ones.

The same pair of extra socks and an inlet and he can wear and walk in Mikes.

A strategically placed band aid and really funny steps will enable him to walk in Olaf’s flip-flops. He’ll look truly ridiculous but he could do it. 

Suppressing the urge to sanitise the ‘objects’ and wearing two pairs of socks an extra-extra big inlet and tightening the laces as much as they can and yes that funny way of lifting his feet, then he can walk in Axl’s ‘shoes’ as well.

 

Anders’ cared for black leather shoes, with slim laces, light thin soles, a slight wooden heel and form fitting inners? 

None of the others could ever hope to even get them on, let alone walk a mile in them.


End file.
